Ajustando Cuentas
by Mayaya Green
Summary: CAPITULO 3!¿Porque Akito Sohma parece siempre interferir en la vida de los demas Sohmas...por que nunca encontró la felicidad y ahora quiere arrebatarsela a los demas...?
1. Un Enfrentamiento Más

Ajustando Cuentas...

----------------------

Por: Mayaya Green

Serie: Fruits Basket

Sumario: Kyo es derrotado una y otra vez por Yuki, por mas que intenta ganarle en algo es inútil ya que el astuto nezumi siempre parece sobre pasarlo...Pero tal parece que ha encontrado la forma de hacerle pagar...de ajustar las cuentas...¿Pero a costa de quien? ¿Vale la pena tal sacrificio...?

Rating: Pg-13

Dedicatoria especial: Este Ficcy se lo dedico enteramente y completamente a mi amiga Misao que fue tan linda como para molestarse y mandarme todos los episodios de 'Fruits Basket' desde su tierra natal y que yo de alguna forma no supe agradecerle como se merecia apenada Sabes de lo que hablo Misao-chan...Y pues de alguna forma quisiera remendar mi falla y prometerle que seguiré con este fic hasta que lo termine por que la promesa va con ella y con ustedes que lo leen. Misao-chan...esto va para ti desde el fondo de mi corazón te lo doy sinceramente y con el firme deseo de que perdure nuestra amistad te quiero mucho amiga y no sabes cuanto agradezco el haberte conocido, 0 ARIGATO GODZAIMASU...Dios te bendiga hoy y siempre!

-Maya...

----------------------

[Capítulo 1: Un Enfrentamiento Más...]

_"Baka neko..."_

_"Baka neko..."_

Eran las palabras que sonaban dentro de la cabeza del pelinaranja al probar nuevamente la dureza del suelo, que no era nada comparado con los puños de su mas grande rival. No sabe cuanto tiempo permaneció ahi tirado retorciendose de dolor con su orgullo roto y su ego destrozado. ¿Dejar que lo humillara así? No...había entrenado mucho, había pasado casi toda su vida con el único fin y gol de derrotarlo y rendirse ahora sería como faltarle al fin de su vida. Crispa los puños, se gira quedando bocaarriba mientras con una mano limpia la sangre de su boca y con la otra sostiene su adolorido abdomen.

"Maldición...esta vez fue muy duro conmigo"-Maldice mentalmente. Quiere ponerse de pie pero su machacado estómago lo retiene abajo. Gruñe un poco queriendo relevar el dolor de sus entrañas mientras no quita la vista de su agresor.

"Cada día tu esfuerzo por derrotarme es mas patético...comienzo a impacientarme con tus actos y algun día de estos no voy a medir mi fuerza..."-Sonríe irónicamente con burla y satisfacción en su rostro, sus ojos carentes de expresión alguna.

"Maldito nezumi...maldito mil veces...TE JURO QUE TE VOY A DERROTAR!!!"-La creciente emoción lo hizo ponerse de pie abruptamente haciendo que el dolor se intensifique unas cuantas veces mas, sintió como un rayo eléctrico y despues aguadarse hasta caer como un fardo al suelo...otra vez...

"En realidad...de verdad...eres un baka...."-Dice Yuki poniendo su chamarra por detrás de él, cuando de pronto escucharon una voz, esa dulce voz que era capaz de iluminar sus vidas y de derretir el invierno de sus almas, trayendo con sí, la primavera.

"Yuki-Kun!! Kyo-Kun!!"-Esbosa la sonrisa mas encantadora que al momento fallece al ver en las condiciones que se encontraban, al instante su cara se hace larga y las cejas se unen en una triste desaprobación. -"Estaban peleando...otra vez..."-Respira resignada, se podría decir que estaba acostumbrada a ello pero no lo aceptaba, le causaba profundo dolor en su corazon ver a dos personas que tanto queria lastimándose continuamente.

"Estaban peleando de nuevo...Kyo-kun...¿Estas bien?"-Lo mira con sus acaramelados ojos azules y su voz destilando preocupación, cosa que en vez de confortarlo...Le humilló, como siempre él había perdido, él había salido lastimado, a él tenía que curarlo y a él tenían que compadecerlo...Sobre todo ella...de la persona que no quería compasión...no, no podía permitir que lo siguiera viendo tan patético.

"Bah, no es nada...¿Ves? ¿Ves como no tengo nada? Vamos adentro, que tengo hambre"- Se pone de pie aunque su cuerpo este molido de dolor y camina como si nada aguantándoselo todo. Yuki lo mira asombrado, estaba seguro que momentos antes no podía moverse y ¿ahora camina como si nada en delante de Tohru? Encoje de hombros indiferentemente cuando ve que Kyo se desploma al suelo inconsciente.

"No es nada ¿eh?"-Arremeda el nezumi entre un tono burlesco y enfadado, que es reemplazada inmediatamente por un gesto de celos al ver la reacción de Tohru.

"KYO-KUN!! Por Kami-sama!"-Trata de abrazarlo olvidando completamente "su condición". Un suave 'puuuf' humo y ante sus pies tenía a un neko moreteado y desmayado.-"Sumimasen! Kyo-kun soy una bakadesu bakadesu..."-Espesas lágrimas corren por su redondo y tierno rostro y con cuidado acopla al gato entre sus manos con temor de despertarlo o de lastimarlo y enrollandolo en sus ropas, camina con el hacia la casa, con una genuina expresión de ternura y preocupación.

"Baka neko...¿Porque tiene que ser tan débil? ¿Porque debe preocupar así a Honda-San por sus incapacidades?"-En parte el también se siente culpable al ser el mayor causante de sus preocupaciones...Pero, ¿ella sabía no? Comprendía que eran 'el gato y el ratón' y pasara lo que pasara eso jamás cambiaría, así nacieron...y así morirán, ¿no?.

_Pero yo amo al gato del Zodiaco!_

_Yo soy fanática del gato!_

Por una extraña razón esas palabras parecían calcinarle al príncipe. ¿Realmente Tohru sabía lo que conllevaba esas palabras? Ie...Los decía por simpatía, por pena al gato, porque el corazón de Tohru era tan inmenso que podía caber una persona como Kyo...

"Ie..."-Dice reprobatoriamente-"Un enorme corazón donde una persona cómo YO puede caber en el..."-Sonríe de esa manera que Tohru le provocaba, esa dulce y tierna sonrisa que nadie jamas había podido despertar en el. Sonríe apenado por sus egoístas actos y juntando el resto de las ropas de Kyo, sigue a la onigiri-chan dentro de la casa...aunque por nada del mundo se ofrecería a ayudarle a atender las heridas de Kyo...Ie, si pudiera lo hiciera otra vez. Suspira resignado...No tenía remedio.

----------------------

Amenlo...odienlo...pero dejen review...onegai!!! Cualquier pregunta . no duden en hacerla...les prometo que se pondrá mas interesante y que habra muchas cosas inesperadas!! TT Arigatoo!


	2. Sopa en el Tejado

Otra nota especial: Misao, el segundo chappie como te lo prometí!! Se que ultimamente no te has estado sintiendo muy bien y ambas sabemos por que, asi que amiga, este es otro intento futil mío para hacerte sonreir y como dice la cancion...pero yo le modifico pos que..."We'll Stay Together...Itsumo!!" espero que te agrade....

-Maya

----------------------

[Capítulo 2: Sopa en el Tejado]

"Kyo-kun...Kyo-kun..."-Parecía oí el neko entre sueños. Refunfuñea un poco antes de abrir lentamente los ojos, mientras se le aclaraba la vista y observaba el techo. ¿En donde estaba? Se levanta poco a poco tomándose la cabeza con una mano y se sienta a la orilla de la cama. De inmediato ve como Tohru se gira tapándose la cara sumamente sonrojada, baja la mirada y se da cuenta de que se encuentra desnudo...seguramente ella lo abrazó y se transformó y lo trajo hasta su cuarto y lo acostó en su cama...Momento...¿Su cama?

Gira la vista y ve junto a el sus ropas, que de inmediato toma y se viste de igual manera. ¿Por qué diablos lo trajo a su cuarto? ¿Porque se molestó en hacerlo? Cómo si él fuera digno de tales atenciones...

"Gomen nasai Kyo-kun...fue mi culpa que te transformaras..."-Dice la chica realmente apenada.

"Hmm...debiste dejarme ahí tirado"-Dice Kyo algo abstraído.

"Ie...¿Cómo iba a dejar a Kyo-kun ahí tirado y en esa condición?" -Dice ella expandiendole la hermosura de sus ojos haciendo que por un breve instante Kyo se pierda en ellos, medio sonroja y elude su mirada.

"Baka onna..."-Es lo único que alcanza a musitar, para luego ser recibido por otra algre sonrisa proviniendo de ella. Tohru sabía que con eso las cosas entre ella y el estaban bien, lo que no sabía era lo que esa sonrisa le causaba al neko, lo que lo hacía sentir...No tenía ni la mas mínima idea.

"Oi neko, si ya te sientes mejor sal inmediatamente de la recámara de Honda-San"-Dice Yuki entrando de repente al cuarto, con la mirada fija hacia el gato que aún estaba sentado en su cama.

"Mira quien lo dice...alguien que entra sin llamar a la puerta"-Dice en un tono de reproche.

"Hai...Gomen nasai Honda-san si te ofendí con mi falta de educación..."-Sonríe apenado mientras le dirige una mirada tierna a Tohru.

"No...Yuki-kun...no me molestó para nada, sólo estaba esperando a que Kyo-kun despertara y..."

"¿Oíste neko? Ya despertaste así que sal..."

"No no...no quise decir eso tampoco!"-Los ojos de Tohru se hacen en espiral mientras habla rápido cuando quiere decir algo importante pero que generalmente se confunde-"Kyo-kun puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que desee y Yuki-kun también, es decir mi cuarto es su cuarto son bienvenidos ademas es suyo por que está en la casa de ustedes y yo solo soy una invitada temporal y y..."

"Tohru, no te estresés más ya entendimos lo que quisiste decir...Ya me iba de todas formas"-Toma su chamarra y se muerde el labio inferior, aguantando un gracias, no iba a decirlo delante del maldito nezumi. Como Yuki había dejado la puerta abierta Shigure había presenciado casi toda la escena.

"Awww peleando otra vez por la atención de Tohru-chan..."-Pone sus dos manos enfrente entrelazandolas como si fuera a rezar o a suplicar algo-"Pelean con la esperanza de alguno ganar el amor de la princesa Tohru..."

"SHIGURE..."-Dicen ambos molestos y sonrojados. Tohru está como ida ante las palabras de Shigure...¿Cómo se pone a decir eso? Kyo-kun tiene a la hermosura de Kagura y pues Yuki...sobra decir que hay miles de chicas mucho mejores que ella y mas merecedoras de el. Se cubre el rostro, mientras Shigure rie divertido.

"Ne baka Inu voy a tronarte el cuello si sigues hablando estupideces..."-Dice Kyo al tomar su chamarra roja y pasar muy cerquitas de él, mientras Shigure finge tener miedo.

"Hai Shigure, no deberías jugar con eso..."-Dice un molesto Yuki-"Con permiso Honda-san y nuevamente disculpa las molestias y las imprudencias que solemos causarte..."

"Awww y tal parece que Yuki-kun lleva la ventaja..."-Kyo iba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó el rudo comentario de Shigure, en otras ocasiones se hubiese regresado y hacerle tragar sus palabras al tonto perro, pero esta vez no lo hizo sino que respingó deteniendo su paso. Sonríe tristemente...Yuki siempre le ganaba en todo, ¿De que debía extrañarse?

_Ese niño es especial! Nació en el año del Ratón, con razón..._

_En cambio él que nació en el año del Gato, pobre...pobre de sus padres!_

En vez de bajar sube corriendo las escaleras tratando de controlar los demonios internos que siempre amenzaban con derrumbarlo, sube al techo y haciendose bolita, recarga su cabeza en sus rodillas. Que miserable se sentía, que impotencia de no poder hacer nada ni poder evitar esos sentimientos que tanto quiere olvidar. No tiene hambre ni desea hablar con nadie, así que decide no bajar a cenar.

-------------

"Kyo-kun no bajó a cenar otra vez...¿Será que ya no le gusta mi comida?"-Pregunta descorazonada la onigiri-chan.

"No creo que sea eso, ninguna persona en sus cabales sentidos despreciarian tales manjares, bueno...Kyo no está bien de la cabeza así que puede ser la ecepción"-El inu sonríe ampliamente mientras sigue disfrutando de la comida.

"Honda-san no deberías prestarle tanta atención a ese baka neko malagradecido, no merece tus atenciones ya que no es digno de bajar y cenar con nosotros.."

"No sé Yuki-kun...como que sentí que hay algo que está molestando profundamente a Kyo-kun...me preocupa su bienestar..."-Mira que ambos chicos se le quedan viendo atónitamente, sonroja-"Bu-bueno al igual que me preocupo por Yuki-kun, por Shigure-san, Hatori-san, Momiji-kun..."-Dice nombrando a sus seres queridos incluyendo a sus dos amigas. Toma el plato de Kyo lo vuelve a recalentar y poniéndose unos guantes para no quemarse, se disculpa con Shigure y Yuki y se dispone a subir al techo y llevarle su comida a Kyo, quien seguía en esa posición.

"Kyo-kun..."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!"-Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió la prescencia de Tohru.

_Dices haber entrenado cuatro meses en la montaña sin embargo no te percataste que había alguien detrás de tí...baka neko..._

Tohru ante el grito respingó casi soltando el plato de sopa, cayendole un poco en sus pies descalsos quemándola dolorosamente. Muerde el labio para evitar el grito y se queda quieta para no incomodar mas a Kyo.

"Onna no baka...¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no...?"

"Uf..."-Suspiró resignada-"Al menos no se tiró toda"-Sonríe y se hinca a un lado de Kyo ofreciéndole lo restante de la sopa. Kyo se siente algo apenado por hacerla venir hasta aca y toma el traste y comienza a comerse la sopa ante la satisfacción de Onigiri-chan.

"¿Porque Tohru...? ¿Porque tomarte tanta molestias...por nosotros...?"-Dice generalizando, ya que sabe que ella jamas centraría su sola atención para él, ella era así con todos...aunque el añorara otra cosa. ¿Pero como hacerle? ¿Como hacerle para que ella lo viera de otra forma? Maldita inseguridad...Si tan solo no estuviese maldecido...

_"Kyo...Cuando se llegué la hora vendrás a verme, vendrás a buscarme por que sólo yo soy la solución de tus problemas..."_

_"Yo no te necesito, ni te necesitaré nunca..."_

_"Te veré mas pronto de lo que te imaginas..."_

¿Que tenían que ver sus palabras con su situación? ¿Acaso -él- sabía algo que Kyo no? Aunque no lo quisiera nuevamente estaba en sus manos, nuevamente y en contra de su voluntad va a tener que ir a visitarlo para saber de que se trataban esas palabras, quisiera o no, tendría que ir a verlo nuevamente...

"¿En que piensa Kyo-kun?"

"En nada..."

----------------------

Amenlo...odienlo...pero dejen review...

Arigatoo....


	3. Mi Lado Azul

Capítulo 3: Mi Lado Azul...

El aire frío que anunciaba la llegada del invierno se coló por la ventana de la residencia Sohma. El gélido viento terminó envolviendo al ser que adentro se encontraba completamente cubierto.

"Maldito cuerpo tan débil..."-Toce un poco, mientras siente su cuerpo consumirse en llamas, hoy tenía una fiebre mas alta de lo que normalmente esta acostumbrado. Lleva su pálida mano a su acalorada frente mientras siente su mundo girar.

_"Akito-san...¿No está vivo ahora?"_

_"Vida? ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es vida?"_

Honda Tohru...¿En realidad crees que esto es vida...? Aparte de que pronto va a morir, ¿Que caso tiene su vida si toda ella se la ha pasado enfermo...? Si toda su vida se la ha pasado odiando...maltratando y haciendo la vida de los otros miserable...¿Remordimiento acaso...?

-Tal parece...que con la a delirar...-Dice tan débilmente mientras siente la desesperación apoderarse nuevamente de su corazón, comienza a maldecir nuevamente como si nunca lo había echo...Le recriminan su manera de ser sin ver cómo ha sido toda su existencia de miserable...¿Cómo le pedían peras al manzano? Si toda su vida conoció la querían que el tambien no diera nada mas que miseria...?

-¿Por que...Tohru Honda...por que tu has mostrado mas crueldad hacia mi que ninguna otra persona...?-Piensa mientras se retuerce un poco bajo las pesadas cobijas de su cama, siente que alguien le pone trapos húmedos en su frente mas no le importa quien sea.-¿Para que me abriste los ojos...para que me hiciste desear una vida que nunca tuve ni podré tener...?

Era verdad, toda su vida, toda su existencia había creído en sus ideales en su manera de vivir de actuar...y desde aquella corta conversación con Tohru, sintió como le desnudarán por dentro quitandole esa absurda venda de sus ojos viendo todo con mas claridad...Pero cabe admitir que la realidad habia sido mas dura de lo que el jamas creyó pudiera ser. Estaba pérdido, sumido en un mundo obscuro, frío y completamente vacío...y Tohru una lucesita que le abrió un nuevo valle de ilusiones y esperanzas...pero a la vez lo hicieron sumirse mas en su alma retorcida...¿Porque Yuki, Kyo y los demas tenían derecho a esa luz cálida y abrazadora y el no? Por que ellos podían redimirse y él no...Ahora mas que nada ansiaba esa luz...esa cálidez en lo restante que le quedaba en su vida...demo...la mente de Akito Sohma ya estaba retorcida y no había vuelta de hoja. Quería según el redimirse pero tomó la idea erronea a la manera de hacerlo...el creía que teniéndola...estando con ella...era la manera...

-Tohru...Honda...quiero...a Tohru Honda...-Logra balbucear entre sus delirios- Trainganla...aquí...la quiero...ahora...-

_"Estoy feliz de haberlo conocido Akito-san...Aunque sean dificil...sus sentimientos...está vivo..."_

_"NACI SOLO PARA MORIR!"_

Es ahora mas que nunca que sabe la verdad...que le pesa tanto morir...

----------------

-OI KUSO NEZUMI HOY ES EL DIA QUE PROBARAS TIERRA!!!-

-¿Que no fue eso lo que dijiste ayer?-Dice el peligris tomándose la cabeza con impaciencia resignada.

-Esta vez no estoy bromeando, te daré todo lo que tengo...!!-

-...que de seguro no es nada...-

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR....!-Una patada al aire, esquivo y segundos despues Kyo por la puerta estampado...-Shimata...

Dice mientras se soba la mejilla adolorida, se pone de pie tambaleante mientras trata de recordar una vez que pudo haber lanzado un golpe exitoso a Yuki...que claro nunca había ocurrido...

-Yuki-kun...Kyo-kun...Ohayo!-Sonrie la chica onigiri sin ningun asombro, aquella escena era de lo mas común en su vida y pese a que no le gustaba digamos que ya se había resignado a ello.-Ah! Hatori-san! Ohayo! Vino a desayunar con nosotros? -Dice regalandole una tierna sonrisa al doctor que ya llevaba ratos parado en la puerta sin que el nezumi ni el neko se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Hatori! ¿Acaso te llame para vinieras a cuidar de Kyo?-Dice seriamiente como si fuera verdad.

-U-RU-SEI!!-Dice Kyo con miles de venas punzantes en su frente y puño.

-¿Ustedes dos no tienen un mejor quehacer? Ohayo Tohru-kun, no vine precisamente a desayunar con ustedes ni tampoco a curar las tantas heridas de Kyo...-

-Oi oi chotto mate...-Dice Kyo con orejas de gato saltandole a los lados de su cabeza.

-Oh!!! HAA-SAN!!!-Miles de corazones revuelan alrededor de Shigure al ver al tercer miembro del Trio Mabudachi-Que bueno que veniste!! Tienes que ver mi nuevo escrito se trata de una isla perdida donde hay cientos...que digo cientos, miles de hermosas mujeres amazonas y Kurugi un joven desafortunado en el amor se...-Hatori le cierra en frío la puerta casi haciendo que Shigure se tope de cara contra la fina madera-...se quede aislado en ese lugar...-termina con lágrimas fluyentes en los ojos y con una vocesita que casi le da pena al dragon zodiacal.

-Baka...-Kyo y Yuki al mismo tiempo

-Pobre Kurugi!...Me pregunto si entre todas esas mujeres hayará el amor de su vida!-Dice Tohru realemente conmovida, mientras que los tres chicos se miran uno al otro con una enorme gota de sudor.

-En fin...¿Que te trae por aquí Hatori?-Preguntó Yuki

-No precisamente buenas noticias...Tohru-kun, necesito que arregles tus cosas...partiremos al atardecer...-Responde el doctor ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Tohru no comprendía que estaba pasando mil y una cosas pasaba por su desolada mente.

-"Ya se...no soy digna de seguir viviendo con ellos...seguro cometí algun...no varios errores y quieren que me vaya...creo que tienen la razón...no debí abusar de su bondad y..."-

-¿Porque...?-Siendo Yuki el primero en reaccionar, ya que Kyo solo se mordió el labio ahogando la misma pregunta que ahora el nezumi había entonado-Habían decidido que ella podía quedarse...Akito...Akito dijo...

-Akito decidió que ahora Tohru-kun viva en la residencia Sohma...-Terminó Hatori con acento grave en su voz, ni el mismo entendía la desición...el sólo obedecía.

-¿CÓMO?-Casi grita Yuki- ¿Porque? ¿Para que? ¿Que tiene pensado hacer?-Como una fuente interminable los dolorosos recuerdos de Yuki en la residencia Sohma junto con Akito comenzaron a golpearlo como una torrente uno tras otro sintiendo el miedo que siempre tuvo...pero ahora el miedo no era por el...sino por Tohru...temía que...temía que algo parecido le estuviera esperando a ella ahí.

-La razón la desconozco...sólo se...que desde la vez que Tohru-kun tuvo el encuentro con Akito...el se ha puesto cada vez mas mal...temo que ya casi llega el momento...por eso no me pude negar...Tohru-kun...tampoco estas en la condición de hacerlo...-

-Hai...-Asiente resignadamente- Iré por mis cosas...el...desayuno esta sobre la permiso...-La chica se gira y se dispone a subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Honda-san...¿No piensas acompañarnos al desayuno?-Pregunta Yuki cortésmente disfrazando sus emociones.

-Iee...no tengo tanta hambre...además...debo apresurarme...odiaría hacer esperar a Hatori-san-Sonríe fingidamente mientras sube corriendo y se mete a su habitación.

-Sé lo duro que ha de ser para ella...irse nuevamente de aquí...ahora que está mas acostumbrada y encariñada con ustedes...-Responde Hatori a un desconcertado Yuki, Kyo sin decir mas, patea la puerta con rabia haciéndola caer y saliendo por ella como huracán el pleno apogeo, Shigure gracias a Kami presentía esa reacción y estaba recargado en la pared opuesta, en estos casos se sacaría de la manga un comentario no bien recibido pero sabía que algo grave ocurría si esos eran los deseos de Akito...

-Y tu...¿Porque no dijiste nada Kyo...?-Pregunta el Inu sin voltearlo a ver-¿No vas...a detenerla...?

-Cállate perro estúpido...a mi...no me importa...lo que haga esa baka onna...-Dice no pudiendo evitar el dolor que salió de su voz inhundando la habitación con su pesar...Y mas rabia le daba sentirse así y no saber por que...Iee...sabía por que mas no queria que se supiera. Sin decir mas, sube al tejado como solía hacerlo cuando la pena lo embargaba...

----------------

-Yuki...¿No piensas probar el desayuno?-Dice Shigure al ver como el joven nezumi quedaba viendo a su plato sin siquiera esforzarse a tomar los palillos y comenzar a comer.

-De repente...se me fue el apetito-Responde el casi por inercia y sin realmente pensar lo que estaba diciendo, sólo sintiendo la enorme pena irse apoderando de su débil corazón...y al llamarse débil no se refería a sus sentimientos hacia Tohru..sino a los que le temía a Akito...se sentía impotente...vunerable y a la vez tan cobarde de no poder hacer nada...de solo quedarse viendo a ese platillo que Tohru con tanto esmero preparó y que seguro será el ultimo en probar en mucho tiempo... Engomado a su asiento mientras de seguro ella estaría arriba..nuevamente empacando...Hatori le da una de esas miradas penetrantes a Shigure como rependiendole su imprudencia mientras solo se limita a ver su reloj.

Kyo da vueltas y vueltas recostado en el tejado, siente sus entrañas retorcerse como si estuviese siendo privado de algo preciado para el como el aire para respirar. Se sentía sofocado, sudoroso y sus palmas temblorosas...Su piel disminuye su color natural como cuando se ponía enfermo...Y pensar que Tohru se iría lo ponía exactamente asi...enfermo...Inhala aire tan profundo que siente sus pulomones adolorecerse un poco y su pecho oprimirse...¿Porque tenía que irse...porque...?

-Maldición...mil veces...maldición...-Aprieta los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus uñas casi enterrarse en su piel...Pero...una vez mas...¿Se dejará de ser despojado de algo valioso para el...? Ser el mismo de antes..el indigno...el tachado del zodiaco...Por su naturaleza impulsiva baja del tejado y se dirige hacia la recamara de ella...No se iria sin oirlo...no la dejaria ir sin siquiera decirle lo que le pasa por la mente...Al llegar a la puerta titubea al querer abrirla, siente en su garganta un nudillo imposible de deshacer y su mente lo traiciona con pensamientos desordenados y sentimientos encontrados...aun asi con inseguridad abre la puerta esperando no flaquear delante de ella...

_"Los colores se han formado en mi mente...y ahora sangran através de mi corazón..."_

-¿To...Tohru...?-Introduce su cabeza por la ranura de la puerta y abre los ojos al ver que la onigiri en efecto estaba empacando pero sus hermosos ojos empañados de cristalinas lágrimas...Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que realmente no se dió cuenta de que Kyo había abierto la puerta ni mucho menos la había llamado por su nombre.

_"Pero nadie sabe que existen dentro de mi...Mira mis venas a punto de rebentar...¿Ahora si ves lo rojo que hay en mi? Es la vista del final..."_

Siente una inmensa pena al verla tan triste, una extraña pena que lo empezaba a carcomer por dentro y nunca en su vida había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a alguien como lo sintió con ella en ese momento. Queria acercarse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos repegarla contra el y sentirla cerca...no como estaba acostumbrado...sino de otra manera...mas posesiva...mas protegedora...Ahora mas que nada sentía el amargo estrago de la maldición a la cual estaba sometido...Ahora mas que nada comprendía lo doloroso que podía ser no poder estrecharla y fundirse en un abrazo que fuera eterno y duradero...

_"Solo al final del rojo...Te mostraré mi lado azul..."_

Anhelaba que su vida fuera diferente, que hubiera conocido a ese maravilloso ser en otras circumstancias. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que alguien tan puro como ella terminara relacionada asi con la obscura familia Sohma? Si, obscura...infame y retorcida familia...Quisiera morir y reencarnar en otro pellejo...Quisiera ser otro...quisiera no sentir lo que ahora esta sintiendo...

_"Me han dado mi brocha y mis pinturas donde pintaré mi vida...y habrá un comprador de mi arte en el cielo...Creo en lo que sueño..."_

-Tohru...-Dice debilmente parado en la puerta sin atreverse a pasar, solo a mirarla de lejos...mirarla partir....

-Ahh!! Kyo-kun! Me asustaste...no creí que estuvieras ahi parado...este...¿Llevas...mucho tiempo ahi?-Dice ella nerviosamente mientras olvida de limpiarse el rostro de sus recientes lágrimas.

-Estuviste llorando...-Se acerca mas a ella sin el mismo percatarse de sus actos sino siguiendo la inercia de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Ehhh?!? Ahh...no...llorando...no...lo que pasa es que...ultimamente me he vuelto muy desordenada con mis cosas y pues llevaba dias sin limpiar aquí y ahora que estoy empacando emm...pues..salió algo de polvo y se me metió a los ojos y pues...me hizo llorar...cabe mencionar que soy muy sensible con eso y pues de ahora en delante prometo ser mas cuidadosa con mis cosas, sí, eso mismo haré y...-Sus palabras son cortadas por la mano del neko que alcanzó con la yema de sus dedos las mejillas suaves y tersas de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas haciendo el recorrido sutilmente desde sus ojos donde comenzaban sus lágrimas hasta su barbilla donde terminaban y que de seguro se perdían por el recorrido de su fragil y tierno cuello.

-Porque...¿Por que por una vez en tu vida...haces lo que tu quieres hacer...y no lo que otros te dicen que hagas?-Dice sin quitar los dedos de su mejilla y sin dejar de mirarla intesamente a los ojos.

-Yo...yo...yo...-Siente sus mejillas colorearse mientras ella misma se pone a temblar de los nervios...Kyo jamás se había comportado así y cabe mencionar que aparte de que esta totalmente sacada de órbita, no podía dejar de admitir que el tenía razon en que se quería quedar ahi...en lo que consideraba su hogar...

-Maldición Tohru...¿Porque no puedes por una maldita vez en tu vida decir que no? ¿Quien te está obligando? ¿Akito...? Akito esta enfermo en cama muriéndose el no puede hacer nada para obligarte y...nosotros...nosotros...no temas en cambiar de opinion...qued...qued...quedate...-Lo ultimo le salió como un suspiro.

_"Es muy dificil para mi explicarte lo mucho que te voy a extrañar...Pero solo al final del rojo...Te mostraré mi lado azul..."_

-Kyo-kun...es muy dificil para mi...yo no estoy en condición para hacer lo que yo quiera...Akito-san me permitió vivir aqui con ustedes y he sido muy feliz y estoy eternamente agradecida con el por ello...y ahora que esta enfermo...ahora que mas me necesita...No me voy a negar a sus deseos...Hontoni...gomen nasai Kyo-kun...-El separa su mano bruscamente de su rostro mientras siente una hirviente rabia empezando a acumularse dentro de su interior asi como cuando estaba por transformarse en su verdadera forma...la rabia no disminuía y no necesariamente era contra de ella sino en contra de todo...de lo que el consideraba injusto...infame...

-¿Pues sabes...? Vete a casa con ese bastardo que jamás le has importado realmente...Esta igual que yo...No me importa lo que hagas o lo que pase contigo...Quedate o lárgate...para mi eres indiferente de todas maneras...-Al decir esto Kyo se gira para darle la espalda, pero arrepintiendose inmediatamente de lo que dijo, sintiendose mas bajo y mas ruin que nadie en el mundo...Ella no merecía esos comentarios...La escucha sollozar realmente dolida y lo único que atina hacer es salir...cerrar la puerta y correr hacia afuera, lejos...a un lugar a solas donde quisiera desaparecer por ser tan tonto y miserable...

Echo a perder todo...y no sabía si el daño causado era reparable...Quisiera que Yuki se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido y le haya dado la paliza de su vida...Esta vez realmente se lo merecía.

_"Solo al final del rojo...Te mostraré mi lado azul..."_

---------------------------------

Mayaya: Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que mi musa de inspiracion andaba de viaje pero ahora que ya volvió solo me quedan decirle varias cosas:

Mishy...

Me da gusto que hayas regresado por que en realidad te extrañe y me preocupe por ti en todo este tiempo...quiero que seopas que como amiga como hermana...te quiero y te quedré siempre y sabes que este fic y es solo y enteramente en tu honor, lo escribí y lo escribiré pensando en ti y ahora que estas pasando por momentos dificiles, quiero que sepas que de tu mano no me iré a soltar nunca...Espero que te haya agradado tu fic ya que sabes que lo hago con todo cariño...te quiero amiga cuidate mucho!!!!

A todos los demas lectores, espero que tmb hayan disfrutado del fic y que disculpen mi larga ausencia...trataré de actualizar mas seguido y DOMO ARIGATO POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!

_Amenlo...odiendlo...pero dejen review_


End file.
